Makeshift Scope
|-|Unturned 3= The Makeshift Scope is a Scope Attachment added in the 3.9.7.0 patch. It has 6x zoom. Analysis Advantages * Made out of common materials. * Takes up a small amount of space in the inventory. * Considerable amount of zoom allows for easy long-range targeting. * Unlike the Unturned Classic Zoom-O-Matic, it has a four-line crosshair area. * Scope has a x6 magnification unlike Unturned Classic's Zoom-O-Matic zoom of 3.4. * It is very easy to obtain compared to the difficulty of finding other high-grade attachments and scopes. Disadvantages * Due to its medium zoom, it is unwise to use at close range. * The scope is bulky, taking up a larger portion of the screen. * The reticle lacks any ballistic markings, making adjusting for bullet drop difficult at longer ranges. Crafting Crafting components are Binoculars and a single Duct Tape, as well as level one in the crafting skill. Trivia * There is no central reticle in the Makeshift Scope, but sometimes, a 'crosshair' will appear when zoomed in with the Makeshift Scope. This makes it easier to use. * Like the Zoomomatic, which is also a makeshift optic in version 2.0, the Makeshift Scope is apparently made with a pair of binoculars, albeit cut in half and welded to a makeshift scope mount, rather than taping a full pair onto a gun. It also seems to have an additional lens taped on, giving itself a cross-hair, which the Zoomomatic does not have and thus yielding no cross-hairs. * The makeshift scope is so large that if you put a weapon on safety with it attached it will block almost all of your vision. Gallery File:2015-04-22 12 37 07-Unturned-0.png File:2015-04-22 12 39 55-Unturned-0.png File:2015-04-22 12 40 18-Unturned-0.png File:2015-04-22 12 42 46-Unturned-0.png |-|Classic= The Zoomomatic is a craftable scope in Unturned, and one of the three known craftable weapon attachments. It can be crafted using 1 Binocular and 2 Duct Tape in the crafting slot. Uses/Restrictions The Zoomomatic can be used just like binoculars on weapons, or long-range sniping due to its high magnification. Although it beats the 6x Zoom Scope and 7x Zoom Scope, it does not feature a reticle, making it somewhat difficult to snipe with it. Using a tactical laser may help to counter this problem. However, the laser is hard to see from far distances while aiming. This makes its high magnification a problem since the laser will not appear when looking at far distances. It has a magnification of somewhere between the 12x Zoom Scope and the 7x Zoom Scope. Trivia *It is the only craftable scope. *The Zoomomatic, in appearance, is a pair of binoculars with tape around it. *It may help placing a dot on your screen as a reticle as the center is always fixed. *Not recommended to use because it is buggy, and there are more easily obtainable and higher-zoom scopes with reticles. *One possible fix to the glitched weapon bug is to change your character from left handed to right handed. The glitch seems to only happens to left handed characters. *Headshots are harder to achieve compared to other scopes. * The item is no longer in the game Gallery Zoomomatic test.jpg|Zoomomatic test. UnturnedZoom.png|Zoomomatic Item Model. UnturnedZoomatic3D.png|Zoomomatic on Compound Bow. 2014-08-03 00002.jpg|The Zoomomatic bug in a Lever action, as you can see, the zoomomatic shows a blue screen and you can't see the ammo capacity (on the top of the right corner) Category:Common Rarity Category:Item Category:Weaponry Category:Hook Attachment Category:Sight Attachment